ssbb sword school
by fictionlover525
Summary: starting school is gonna be easy right..........................not
1. Chapter 1

super smash school for swords

Links P.O.V

i woke up with something on my chest. it read your go away gift from minda,illadia,saria,talo,malo

i grinned. they think im goin away forever. i got out of bed. ran down my check list.

master sword check

hylian shield check

boomerang check

infinite bombs check

``well thats it.`` i ran out side with my bag i was ready for anything...well spite the fact the bus wasnt a bus it was a three story limo and guess who sees me. my crazy hot girlfreind.

Zelda P.O.V

when i saw link i thought he would take it hard but all he said was `` what are you doin here its a sword school.`` i slapped him. he said ``ow. you had magic on your hand.`` `` i know. plus you member.`` i said as i held up my skinny blade. ``oh. its all comin back to me.`` i said ``oh really.`` the limo stopped. the floor the loudspeaker said `` we gotta launch you to school the bridge is down.`` as soon as everybody was ready he said `` 5 4 3 2 1. fire.`` i held on to link as tight as i could. and we were in the sky.

Link P.O.V

i made sure i hit the ground first. we hit gravel. stung like crazy but i made sure Zelda was safe. when we stopped Zelda got up but i stayed down.

* * *

i know its really short but atleast i made sure it was an even story ......................... so far ike samus roy marth peach pikachu pichu and lucario will be featured also a new thing called stanima quest learn about it in chapter 3 no more spoilers.................................................... for now


	2. before school

chapter 2 the machine

i own nothing but my story

* * *

Zelda P.O.V

``LINK!!`` i screamed. some one came to me and said `` whats wrong.`` ``i dont know . but he wont wake up.`` i said then thats when i noticed a puddle of blood. then i flipped him over and then i was speechless. large pieces of gravel were stuck in his back. i felt the tears flowing down my cheeks. i couldnt look. `` cmon we need to get him to the infermary now.`` the man hoisted link over his shoulder with ease `` by the way the names ike``

Ike P.O.V (finally)

``man your heavy.`` i said as i layed link on the bed. the doc turend and yelled `` OH MY GOSH I TOLD THEM TO BUILD A BRIDGE BEFORE THE SCHOOL YEAR!!!`` she was kinda hot too. ``excuse me miss may i have a bandage for my arm.`` i said has i removed the cloth covering my arm. it was matted with blood. `` also whats your....`` before i could finish. `` samus. leave me to my buisness. and you

ZeldaP.O.V

``yes`` i said queitly ``go find your dorm ill take care of him`` samus said putting a blanket over him. ``ok``

Link P.O.V

i wake up in a wheel chair being pushed by a nurse. ``ugh`` was all i could say with all the pain in me. ``look who woke up.`` the nusre says `` im samus. zeldas looking for you.`` the loud speaker said `` all students to the auditourium. we shall show you the thing you will use for your classes.`` alright we`ll find her in the auditourium`` samus said `` zelda`` was all i manadge to say when i saw her ``link!`` zelda yelled as she kissed my head. `` please take your seats`` the principle said `` QUIET YOU BRATS`` man did people sit fast. zelda grabed my wheel chair and wheeled me next to her seat. ``welcome to smash sword. we bring youthis.`` a hole opened in the stage out emerged several huge pods that had four holes `` Now four people can fit in one pod and all you have to do is press where you wanna go and you and freinds will fight monsters you can use this insted of going to class they will be open on the weekend and with that you have a week to get to know the campus and dismissed.``

Ike P.O.V

woke up tuesday in my dorm looked over to see link trying to stand up ``dude if you wanna see zelda let me help`` thanks`` link said ``hey you gonna stay like that or you wanna clean up`` link was in a blood matted outfit ``lets get changed`` agreed`` after we got changed and walked down the hall to zeldas dorm there was a note on door -knock twice if you want zelda knock once for samus knock three times for both i knocked three times a voice came ``we are getting dressed then opened the door slightly samus head popped out `` what you want punk.`` um link wants to-`` zel your boyfreind here.`` zeldas head popped out ``yes`` would you and samus like to go on a double date with me and ike`` i was kinda shocked when zelda went back in i asked link `` how did you know i wanted a date with samus`` dude you knonked three times der`` oh yea`` with that they came out in battle style out fits and their swords `` ready to go test that machine out`` yeah lets go.``

* * *

note samus will have one next chapter her blade is a energy blade not from halo


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

how and why

new addition ()thoughts

{}speaker

[]signs

- desc

this chap is going to consist of link and zelda y cuz im lazy

Links P.O.V

(i cant beleive ike is nervous) as he thought to himself now with zelda holding him. ike who was tring to strike up a conversation with samus "sooooooooo you like swords" ike troing not to sound stupid. samus on the other hand slappedhim and he flew down the hallway as samus yelled"would i have appliedfor this school if i didnt like swords" zelda just laughed while i hid behind her. (scary) then i look up to seemy stalker kayraila -kai rail lee yah- stalking me since 2nd grade. "kawai"she exclaimed as hugged my face in her breast-kawai cute in japanese an yes there will be alot- i almost passed out at how much blood was coming out my nose. then zelda gave a glare signaling for her to back off. just when i thought i could recover from my blood loss zeldaputs her robe over my head to let me see her she wasnt wearing any.

Zeldas P.O.V

(hmphshows her and i think i made link pass out from blood loss curse his low libido. ohwell maybe she'll goaway ) kay-shortforkarailia- walks off ina fury. i lift up my robe to see link passed out in a pool off blood. "oops hehehe" i say sheepishly i shouldlet him rest oor..." a devilsh face apperedon my face without me knowing it but samus hit on the head" no raping him" i frowned"aaaaaaaaaawwwwwww why not" cause i wont be able to take my nap if your moaning in pleasure then ill get turned on and..." samus stop to look around"ill be forced to rape you" -THATS RIIGHT SHES BI-i shivered"o-okay"as i picked up link ike managed to come back up the hallway "bad news all the machines are being used"samus groaned "now how am i going to spar"she glanced at ike" still want that date spar with me and you'll get alittle something." as she walked ike ran after her" now wat am i gonig to do with link" she dragged him to his room with blood trailing out his nose.

Links P.O.V

i woke to find out im in my room and i hear a females voice rest room. so i walk in to find zelda changing and i close the door before i pass out. she pokes her head out the door"sorryi stayed to take care of you so i brought some clothes to change into cuz your blood soaked my other ones." i nodded then i went to go change into my favorite combo.a green hoodie with a white and black triforce a green shirt under it and some black jeans."ready to go check out the food court" i said as i strapped my katana -yea i gave him another sword so what- to his waist as she walked out of the bath room "ready oh and this time try not to whoo any girls mk" i scratched the back of my head "ill do my best"as i led her out the door we headed to the food court but as soon as i went out the door i some how managed to make a frenzy "KAWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" i turned to see atleast 50 girls runing towards me " hey zelill meet you there" she sighed" u got an hour before i leeve" "luv u" i said as i pecked her on the cheek "yeah watever" then i ran for my life


End file.
